


Lost With You

by fragemich



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi Ackerman, F/F, F/M, Top Levi Ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragemich/pseuds/fragemich
Summary: Levi X Reader
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 40





	1. Nice To See You

You woke up with a jerk, quickly trembling from head to toe. You looked around in the darkness. Your roommates soft snore brought you to reality. You sat up in your bed looking over at her. Sasha Braus... the moonlight trickled through the window over her face. She looked cute how she slept with her mouth open and a little drool on the corner of her mouth. She was probably dreaming about food.

You knew you weren't going to be able to fall back asleep and you didn't want to wake Sasha so you tip toed out of the room. It must have been three or four in the morning. You liked this time of night. It was mostly silent, with the occasional chirp of crickets, or a soft gust of wind rustling the leaves outside. 

Knowing there could only be one other person awake at this hour, you decided to make your way down to the dining hall. You had changed out of your pajamas into a skirt and button up. You hoped it was worth it. Sure enough, there he was, sitting with one leg crossed over the other and a cup of tea between his fingers. He glanced over at you as you stood in the doorway. There was a warmth in his face from the light of the candle in the center of the table.

"Excuse me, Captain. Is it alright if I join you?" You whispered. He nodded before giving you a "come here" motion with two fingers. As you approached the table he stood up to pull the chair out for you. He walked over to the counter and you heard a clink of a tea cup as he begin making your tea.

"What is it now?" He asked in a low voice. "Uhm, another nightmare." Your eyes began to well up with tears. You clenched your teeth as your throat became dry.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened yet?" He asked. You stared into the flickering candle light, your body tensing up. "I don't really want to talk about." You bit your lower lip, trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"That's fine. Here. Your tea is ready. Careful, it's hot." He placed the cup down on the table in front of you before placing a hand on your shoulder from behind, "Just relax." His soft voice echoed in the room.

You took a deep breath and then took a quick sip from the cup, before gasping and covering your mouth with your free hand. You squeezed your eyes shut as you set the cup back down on the table. "Ow, ow, owie!" You cried. 

Levi grabbed your wrist and pulled your hand off your mouth. He quickly knelt down in front of you, face to face, giving you a disappointed look. You hung your head down in shame.

"Y/N. Are you stupid? I told you it would be hot." He grabbed your chin with his thumb and index finger, lifting your chin back up to face him. "Did it burn your tongue?" He asked.

"Yeah." You whispered. "Let me see." He demanded. Your face was about to burn even worse than your tongue. "Okay..." You gently stuck your tongue out and looked up toward the ceiling, too nervous to make eye contact with him.

"Seems like you'll survive." He joked, letting go of your chin. You quickly shut your mouth. "If you hadn't asked me about my nightmare, I wouldn't have wanted to chug that tea so fast and wouldn't have burned my tongue." You argued.

"Tsch." Levi stood back up, looking down at you. "It's nice out, maybe the fresh air will help you..." He muttered. "Okay." You stood up from the chair before he quickly interjected, "...with your little attitude." 

"Hey!" You gave him a gentle shove on his shoulder. You could've swore you caught a glimpse of a smile from him before he turned to lead you to the door.

You followed Levi just outside the building. It was nice to see him in the moonlight, but you'd never want to admit the crush you had on your Captain. You were sure he only thought of you as another annoying cadet, even if you got to have private tea with him on occasion.

There was a gentle breeze that pushed the tips of his hair to the side, and slightly lifted the bottom of your skirt. It was quiet but calm. You were unsure of what to talk about. You gazed out into the grassy field, a little sad that Levi would probably say it was time for bed at any minute.

"Y/N. I want to show you something. Are you up for it?" Levi asked, reaching out his hand. You didn't need to think twice before grabbing onto his soft and delicate palm. 

"What exactly does this entail?" You asked, as Levi quickly led you into the field.


	2. Gear Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi and y/n have a fun time

Levi's hand slipped from yours as he place it on your shoulder and gave you a little push towards the door. "Go put on your ODM gear and meet me back out here."

You put your hand on the doorknob to the entrance and looked over your shoulder at him with hesitation. "That's an order, cadet." He muttered. You giggled to yourself as you swung the door open and ran inside on the balls of your feet, trying to move quickly and quietly.

You met Levi back outside after retrieving your ODM gear. "I need your help putting it on." You whispered, smiling as he knelt in front of you and begin securing the straps around your thighs and hips. He fingers skimmed the inside of the waist belt, so close to your skin. His touch sent shivers down your spine.

"Does that feel good?" He asked, referring to the tightness of the strap. Your mind instantly went other places, "Yes, perfect."

He stood up and started to walk out into the field before turning to look at you, "Come on, brat."

You jogged to catch up with him. "You know what to do, don't you?" He looked you up and down before stopping in front of the forest. He pulled the lever for his ODM gear to attach to a tree a few meters away. "Yes, Captain." You rolled your eyes as he took off, launching himself up into the trees.

He was so quick but so graceful. You followed behind him. It wasn't often that you would actually get to have fun on your ODM gear. The air was cool and nice. You felt your skirt fly up whenever you went down, but since the Captain was in front he didn't see. 

He stopped at a high branch, overlooking the lake. You remembered how you went to a spot nearby here once with Reiner, Bertholt, and Eren.

You pulled yourself up behind him, a little out of breath. You wiped a bead of sweat from your brow before noticing Levi staring at your face.

"What?" You asked. He tilted his head forwards towards the lake and motioned to you. "What do you think?" He asked.

"It's pretty." You said. Levi sat down on the tree branch and you followed his lead, sitting down beside him. The moon was really bright, reflecting on each little wave in the water. "I could go for a swim." You suggested.

"Is the water clean?" Levi asked nervously, looking at you. "I was here before. It's crystal clear." You said. 

"Tsk." Levi looked back out towards the water. "Then let's go."

"I didn't bring enough gas to go down there and get back to the quarters though." You sighed. Levi stood up and held out his hand for you. You grabbed it and he helped you up before wrapping his arm around your waist and drawing you in.

"I'll take you then." He grunted, pushing off the tree while holding you against his chest. You clung with your arms around him. You really felt his strength as he held you with just one arm, "Hang on tight."

He smelled so sweet and fresh. His chest was warm. You looked up and saw up close of his defined jawline and a few veins running down his neck. 

He landed swiftly at the base of a tree close to the lake. You gently let go, but made sure to run your fingers down his chest a little before doing so. You watched him as you took off your ODM gear. He walked to the front of the water with his hands on his hips, looking down as if he was inspecting the water. 

"I told you, it's the clearest spring water you'll ever see." You said, walking up behind him and looking right through the water at the gray rocks piled at the bottom. Levi knelt down and skimmed the tips of his fingers through the water.

"Just right." He said. You pulled off your shoes and stepped in, ankles deep. "A little cool." You said.

He stood back up and crossed his arms in front of him, grabbing the bottom hem of his shirt. _Oh, it's happening._ You watched as he pulled his shirt up past his abs, then over his head. He folded it neatly before setting it on the rock.

You decided to wade a little further in the water, the bottom of your skirt getting wet. You turned to go a little futher, this time the water went up to your waist. 

"EEK! It's cold!" You cried, looking back over at your shoulder and seeing Levi was already waist deep in the water as well, a meter from you.

"No, it's perfect." He said. You reached forward to grab his arm and pull him further out into the water. "Then let's go all the way in." You said.

He wasn't gonna let you just pull him like that. He reached forward and grabbed your waist to throw you over his shoulder as he waded further in. "Hey!" You giggled, grabbing onto his back. You couldn't see his face but knew he was smiling.

"Hold your breath." He said. You quickly gasped a mouthful of air as Levi pulled you underwater with him.

You felt him in the water, running your hands over the smooth skin of his arms as he held you in front of him by your waist. For those brief moments, you felt at peace. 

He pulled you up to the surface. Levi stood where the water hit his shoulders and he pressed his hips against yours. You reached forward to pull his wet strands of hair from his face. He looked at you with lust in his eyes.

"Isn't that refreshing?" He asked. Your clothes were soaked but you didn't care. Levi was only in his boxers. You noticed his clothing was neatly piled on the rock.

"Yeah. Feels good." You breathed, freshwater dripped down from your nose over your lip. You listened to the water rippling around you both while you wrapped your legs around him. 

You looked down at his collar bones as his eyes tried to pull you into him. 

"Captain...I..." You looked up but no words needed to be spoken. You pressed your lips into his and he pulled you in, pressing your body against his.


	3. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after swimming, Y/N and Levi head back

You could hardly believed you were kissing Captain Levi. You slowly pulled your lips apart from his, still feeling the warmth of his mouth as you lips hovered in front of his. His hand brushed your hair over your shoulder as he kissed your neck. "Your clothes are gonna be all wet." He breathed between kisses.

"I know." Your fingers clung to the back of his neck. They were going to be wet in more ways than one. Your thumb stroked along his cheek. He paused his trail of kisses that led from your chin to your collarbone, "Are you cold?" He asked, skimming his hand over the goosebumps on your arm. "A little." You admitted.

He hoisted you up onto the rock, with your knees still in the water. His eyes glanced below your face for a moment and you realized that your white button up was now completely see through. He quickly looked away with a little redness on his face, "Then we should head back." He said.

You nodded. He placed his palms on the rock beside you and pulled himself up, flexing every muscle in his arm. A matching redness soon appeared on your cheeks as well.

You watched him get dressed as you wrung some of the water out of your hair. You started to put your ODM gear on when he noticed and came to help.

He knelt down to secure the belt and you felt a drop of water run down your thigh. You knew he noticed it, as he paused, then resumed after the droplet fell.

"I brought enough gas to get me all the way back, so you can just hang on tight. If you fall, you'll be fine since you have your ODM gear all hooked up. Ready?" He asked, pulling you against his chest once again.

The air felt nice as he carried you past the trees. You couldn't wait to tell Sasha all about it, but you wondered what would come next. 

After he gently landed at the edge of the forest, you and Levi walked back through the fields. "Sometimes all you need is something to distract you from your nightmares." He said. You looked over at him as he walked beside you. It was already getting light out.

After reaching the front door, Captain took one more chance to give you an order, "We will be discussing the formation at the meeting later today. You'll be a part of my squad for this mission, so it's important you aren't late." He said. You were surprised by his change of tone.

"Yes, Captain." You said, before turning and hurrying back to your room. You swung the door open where Sasha was sitting with a bread roll in her mouth, looking shocked to see you.

You flopped onto the bed on your stomach and sighed. 

"Where have you been? Your hair's wet!" She said with a mouth full.

You propped yourself up on your elbows, "I was with Levi-I mean Captain. We went swimming and we kissed..."

"Woah! You went all the way to the lake? You KISSED?!" She dropped her bread roll and then fell forward onto her elbows to face you. 

"Yeah." You sighed, before rolling over onto your back. "I'm afraid he doesn't like me though. I don't know what he wants. Probably just sex."

"Well, just see where things go. But at the end of the day, you are a part of the Levi Squad and he is your Captain before anything else." Sasha said.

"You're right. I'm in over my head. Maybe I'm just a distraction for him. And he's a distraction for me. I'm a soldier, not his love interest." You sighed.

"Go for it if you want. I mean...you were seeing Eren and that's not really any better since he's a titan." She said. You chuckled and sat up. 

"I should probably get ready, my hair is all tangled." You sighed. 

Sasha sat up quickly in excitement, "Hurry! I'm starving."


	4. Uncertainty

You sat down for breakfast with Sasha, Connie, and Jean. You stirred your spoon aimlessly in your bowl of bland oatmeal while your thoughts drowned out their voices.

_What does Levi want from me? He doesn't seem like the relationship type._

You perked up when you heard Connie yell your name. "What?" You asked, glaring at him across the table. 

"What's up with you?" He asked. You dropped your spoon in the bowl.

"Nothing, I'm anxious about the mission tomorrow." You said.

"Don't be, it's mostly just going to help us get used to the long-distance enemy scouting formation." Sasha said. You nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Well, I'm going to get started on the chores for the day." You said, standing up. Sasha gasped, staring at you intensely.

"Can I have the rest of your oatmeal?" 

"Sure." You smiled. You liked seeing how her face lit up when you let her have your leftovers. You decided to go get the broom and entered one of the rooms that still needed swept. 

After a few minutes of sweeping, a familiar face appeared in the doorway. You were relieved to see her. 

"Hey, Petra!" You smiled. She smiled back, holding a broom as well, "I thought I'd come help you sweep, we'll finish in half the time."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." You said. She began sweeping in the other corner of the room, "Captain Levi suggested it, he said that you didn't look too happy at breakfast this morning."

A shudder ran down your spine as you stood up straight, clenching the broom stick in your hands, "HE WAS WATCHING ME?!" You shrieked. Petra giggled, "He seemed a little concerned."

She stood up after sweeping the dust to a pile and looked at you, knowing something was up. 

"Well, we kissed last night." You admitted, face turning red.

Petra gasped and covered her mouth, "Wow! I'm happy for you. He's a real steal. Although, I shouldn't say that since I've been seeing Olou..." She turned and started to sweep again, "But Captain picked you to be in our Special Operations Squad tomorrow with Olou, Eld, and Gunther, so he must trust you."

You started sweeping again, "I'm a little nervous. But I think as long as the formation stays intact, we'll be fine."

"You'll do great, I'm sure." Petra smiled. She was so sweet and always lifting up all the other cadets. You didn't see Levi again until the meeting later that day.

Erwin went over the formation that he had come up with. He said that the formation would significantly increase our chances of survival. You weren't nervous at all anymore. Especially since you would be in a squad with humanity's best soldiers. 

You glanced over at Levi a few times during the meeting, but he refused to look at you. When you finally caught his eyes, he looked away quickly and tried to conceal a little smirk. After the meeting, you tried to catch him while everyone was leaving, but you lost him.

You decided it would be best to not talk to him yet and wait for him to come to you. So you went to your bed that night and stared at the ceiling, thinking about how he kissed you in the water. 

_I need to sleep. I'll need all the energy I can get for the mission tomorrow. I want to show Captain what a good soldier I am. I want to kill all the titans..._

You closed your eyes and drifted into a slumber. But you woke up early again, with tear stained cheeks. Your fingers were still trembling from the nightmare. The sun was just coming up.

You sat up, letting your hands fall onto your lap as you looked at your shaky palms. 

"Y/N?" Sasha asked, sitting up with bed head.

You quickly turned your back to her so she wouldn't see you cry. You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to hold back your tears as you shook. You felt Sasha's hand on your back and her cheek rest on your shoulder.

"Don't cry..." She whispered, hugging you tight. You wiped the tears from your cheek, "I'm not."

"What's wrong? Are you still scared for the mission?" She asked.

"No. I never was even that nervous for it. I'm having nightmares. They won't stop." You said. "What are they about?" She asked. "I'll tell you another time." You said. She nodded, letting her hug loosen so she could look into your eyes.

You looked down, embarrassed that you were letting her see you cry. "Come on, let's get ready and eat some food." She smiled, grabbing your hand. You changed into your uniform and headed towards the dining hall with her. On the way, you passed Levi. He stopped walking in front of you and Sasha. He looked at you with a sharp and intimidating glare.

"Y/N. In my office." He said, before glancing over at Sasha, "I need to speak with you about specific details for our squad."

"Yes, Captain." You said, turning to follow him. "I'll catch up with you later, Sasha." You said, looking at her over your shoulder. You smiled to yourself as Sasha gave you a wink.


	5. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY OF THE MISSION!!!!

Levi opened the door of the office for you. You walked in and he followed, shutting it behind him. "Y/N. Did I upset you the other night? You looked miserable yesterday at breakfast." He muttered, facing you with his back against the door.

"What? No, you didn't upset me. I had fun with you...I just had a lot on my mind yesterday." You said.

Levi let out a sigh, "If I ever make you uncomfortable...just tell me."

"Yes, Captain." You smiled, before looking down at the floor, "Honestly, it still feels like I'm dreaming when you speak to me."

"Is that so?" He asked, taking a step towards you. You looked up into his grey/blue eyes as he stepped forward again, making you turn and back up against the wall. He pressed his hand into the wall beside your head, his eyes alluring. 

"You feel this, don't you?" He asked, placing his hand on the side of your face. You smiled slightly, "Yes..." You whispered. He ran his fingers down your cheek, his lips just a few cm away from yours. "Then you can't possibly be dreaming." He whispered. You gulped.

He pulled away and then turned around, with his back to you he said, "I care about you."

He turned to look over his shoulder at you, "So don't be stupid today. We need you."

"Yes, Captain." You said. You caught a glimpse of his smirk as he turned back around. You walked up behind him and wrapped your arms over his neck, nuzzling your face into the back of his shoulder. You pressed your cheek into the warmth seeping from his shirt. You breathed in through your nose, wondering how he could possibly smell so good all the time.

_Does this man just shower three times a day and dry himself with flowers?_

"You like when I say that, don't you?" You asked. "What makes you think that?" He asked. "I saw the corners of your mouth turn up a little. Actually, it happens when I make eye contact with you sometimes...and especially when I say 'Yes Captain'." You whispered into his ear.

"Tsk." 

You quickly jerked off him as you heard a knock on the door. You stood up straight as the door swung open and Erwin stepped in.

Levi leaned back onto his desk and looked at you, "You understand the formation now, don't you?" He asked. "Erm-uh yeah. Thanks for explaining." You said, as Erwin looked at you.

"Go get your horse ready. We're leaving soon." Levi said. You nodded and quickly passed Erwin and exited the office.

The next few hours were a blur.

The mission had been going smoothly until an abnormal appeared. It was a female titan. You, Petra, and Olou were just about to take it out. You attached your ODM gear to it's nape, and swung across with both blades.

The female titan was too fast, smacking you right out of the air and sending you flying into a tree. The impact knocked you into a semi-unconscious state, drifting in and out of awareness.

You opened your eyes slightly, seeing Petra's body about 100m from you, smashed against a tree. You blinked. The female titan was running towards the direction Levi and Eren had gone. 

You blinked again and drifted out of consciousness. 

"Please...be okay." A voice whispered. 

Your mind was flooded with images from your past. "Please, be okay." Those are the words you had said to yourself when you were running from titans years ago...thinking of your family. So why were those words being whispered now? _Where is it coming from..._

You opened your eyes slightly and saw Levi's face above yours. He was looking forward, probably to a cadet. He was yelling something at them...he was holding you and you could feel that his voice must have been making his whole body shake.

But it all blurred away. Your eyes couldn't stay open. All you could hear were muffled screams and voices. _How could the mission have become like this? How could it have gone so terribly..._

Your head ached. There was a warmth on the top of your head that you felt drip down your face. You wondered how much blood you had lost.

You tried to make out the voices...Armin was speaking...then Mikasa...you heard Sasha's screams.

"Please...be okay." The voice whispered again. You would know that whisper...Levi's.


	6. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wakes tf up

You opened your eyes to the bright room and white sheets. Someone was holding your hand. You turned your head and saw the top of Levi's head.

His forehead was pressed onto your arm. He was sitting in a chair beside your bed. His fingers gently clung to yours. 

"Huh?" You asked. Levi looked up quickly with tired eyes, before sitting back into his chair and letting go of your hand.

"You're awake." He exclaimed.

You rubbed your eyes and yawned, sitting up a bit. Levi's eyes grew big as he placed a hand on your shoulder, "Careful." He said.

"What happened?" You asked.

"You were knocked out in the mission. It's been two days. Are you stupid? Or did you really hit your head that hard?" He asked.

"I-I can't remember any of it." You said. He looked at you with a worry in his face as he stood up. "I'm going to get the Doctor. Don't fall back asleep." He said.

You tried to stay awake but couldn't resist the feeling of unconsciousness that sucked you back in. When you woke up again, it was dark. Levi was sitting in the chair, reading some papers next to a candle light. 

You sat up completely and then winced at the sharp pain you felt in your back. 

"Hey. I said be careful." He muttered, setting the papers down on the bedside table.

"Are you gonna fill me in on what happened?" You asked.

"I was going to. I told you not to fall back asleep." He said. 

"I couldn't help it-" You stopped mid sentence as you thought about how he was just watching you sleep.

"The female titan smacked you mid air. You're the only surviving member of my squad. I found you in the grass, covered in blood and unconscious. The titan...got away." He said.

 _Petra..._ You remembered seeing her body against the tree but hadn't processed that she was really dead.

You looked down and bit your lip, trying to hold back tears.

"I...remember..." You whispered. _I saw the female titan...I was about to slice it's nape. We were about to defeat it. How...was it so fast? I was in the air one minute...the next minute everything changed._

You turned to sit on the edge of the bed, your legs dangling off. You still felt a little weak.

"Just lay down." Levi said.

"I don't want to sleep here." You said, looking around at all the other beds in the infirmary. "The Doctor said I would be fine, right? Did he say he was free to go?" You asked.

"Yes, but as your Captain I say no." Levi said. You looked at him desperately.

"I'm not letting you go back to potato girl. I heard she's a deep sleeper. If something happens, she won't wake up." He glared at you.

"Please...I don't want to go back to my room...I want..." Your voice trailed off. You didn't need to finish the sentence. Levi swiftly picked you up and started carrying you out of the room. You looked around at all the other patients sleeping. Thankfully, no one saw you.

Levi set you down at the door outside of his room.

"You okay?" He asked. "I will be fine." You said. Levi opened his door, keeping your arm over his shoulder to help you inside. He walked you over to his bed and helped you up.

"Just relax. Lay down." His voice was low. You laid down as he pulled the blanket over you, leaned forward and gave your forehead a gentle kiss. 

"Thank you...Captain." You whispered as you watched him walk over an began making tea.

"Don't scare me like that again." He said as you heard a clink of some cups. "I really thought you were going to die in my arms out on the mission." 

A couple minutes later, he walked over beside you and handed you the cup, "You won't burn yourself this time. I waited for it to cool."

"Thanks." You smiled, pressing the cup to your lips and taking a sip.

"Can I lay beside you?" He asked, pulling off his jacket.

"Yeah, of course you can." You said.

He pulled open the blanket and laid down on the bed beside you. You reached over to put your tea cup on the bedside table and shuddered a bit at the soreness in your shoulder.

"You're still hurting." He said. "A little." You answered, turning on your side to face him.

"Are you cold?" He asked. "I am." You said. He rolled his eyes and then wrapped his arm over you, "Come here."


	7. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Levi's first night together

Your head laid on Levi's chest. He ran his fingers from the roots of your hair to the tips. His voice was a low rumble and you felt the vibrations from his chest to your cheek, "I don't ever want to see something like that ever happen to you again."

He was warm. You sighed, closing your eyes.

_How was I the only one to survive...I got lucky. That was it._

Levi sighed, resting his chin on the top of your head and holding you a little tighter. He continued running his fingers over your head and you wanted to stay with him like this forever. 

Your breaths started to slow in synchronization with his. Your chest was pressed against his, feeling his heart beat beside yours. You drifted off to sleep with him.

You woke up to the morning light. You were laying on your side and you felt Levi beside you. You rolled over and sat up. He was sitting on the bed, reading some papers.

"You're awake." He smiled.

"How long have you been up?" You asked. "A couple hours." He answered. "Oh..." You hoped you didn't look dumb or snored while you were asleep.

He looked over at you and then ruffled your hair with his hand, "Tsk. Your hair is all tangled." You reached up to feel your hair but felt another sting in your shoulder and winced. Levi quickly grabbed your arm, "Don't hurt it worse."

He grabbed a comb and came back on the bed, sitting behind you. He started gently combing through your hair from the bottom. "You must've rolled around a lot." He muttered. "I was having a dream, I think." You said. 

"What was it about?" He asked, combing your hair back. You felt his smooth fingers slip across the skin of your neck as he pulled your hair into a ponytail.

"I don't remember." You said, leaning back so you'd fall into his arms. You leaned your head back to look up into his eyes. His eyes were like crystals gazing back at you.

"Beautiful..." He said softly, looking down at you. You blushed and your eyes fell to the side, "Thanks for doing my hair and...taking care of me." You said. He leaned forward and gave you a kiss on the forehead before sitting back up. 

"I can cut it, too. If you ever need." He said. You sat up and turned around to face him. You had to feel his lips again. You smiled and placed a hand on his collarbone, leaning in to kiss him. He held the back of your head in one hand while his other hand held your lower back.

His lips melted in to yours and you quickly realized he had been wanting to kiss you again as much as you had wanted to kiss him again. He laid down with his back on the bed, quickly pulling you on top of him. He grabbed your right thigh and pulled it to the left side of his body making you straddle over him.

His other hand moved from the back of your head to your neck, pushing your mouth harder into his as his kisses became faster and more aggressive. Your hand ran down his neck and over his chest. He let out a soft whimper between breathes as you felt down his body.

His hand moved up your thigh, lightly gripping your ass through your pants. You sat up, still straddling him as you started to unbutton his shirt as quick as you could.

"You're still injured." He said, his mouth hung slightly open as his eyes gazed down at you unbuttoning his shirt. 

"I'll be fine." You said. Levi smoothed his hand down your arm as you leaned forward to kiss his forehead. You pushed your hips forward against his and started to press your lips into his neck, giving him slow kisses as he pushed his back into the pillow. He grabbed your hips and pressed you into him, feeling you through his clothes.

You kissed his neck once more and then ran your thumb over his lower lip as he gave you a look through half-shut eyes. You sat up, feeling down his bare chest and abs.

His head was pushed back into the pillow exposing his neck as he let out a quick gasp. 

"Fuck, Y/N." He breathed, bringing his head back forward to look you in the eyes. 


	8. Stupid

Levi grabbed your shirt collar to pull your face to his. Your lips hovered right over his. "Think you can sleep here again tonight?" He whispered.

A chill ran down your spine, "Yeah." You said softly, smiling to yourself.

He ran his hand fingers over your shoulder and along your collarbone. You could almost feel the skin of his lips touching your ear as he whispered again, "I can't wait." He kissed your red cheek before turning and stepping off the bed. 

"Go eat breakfast, all of it. You need the energy. Then you can come back here to rest. I have work to do so I might not be here." He said, buttoning up his shirt.

You stood up off the bed, stretching up towards the ceiling, "Okay."

Levi glared at you. "Yes, Captain." You quickly corrected yourself.

You walked over to give him another kiss before leaving. "Don't do anything stupid to make your injuries worse." He said.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." You said, leaving his room.

You wanted to get back to your room as quick as you could to find Sasha. You started to run down the hall but felt another sharp jab in your shoulder that stopped you. You stopped with one hand on your knee and the other on your shoulder.

"Ouch." You muttered.

"Are you alright?" Armin asked. You stood up quickly, "Yeah, just got winded." 

"Did you...just come from the Captain's room?" He asked. You continued to walk down the hallway, "No."

"B-but I just saw you leaving his room." Armin said.

"Oh I had to stop by for something." You lied.

"Mmm." Armin said, seeing right through you, "Well, are you feeling better? Everyone was so relieved to hear you woke up."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." You said.

"I should fill you in on what's been going on. I can explain after breakfast." He said. "Yes, sounds good." You agreed, before stopping in front of your room and waving goodbye to him.

Before you could even get the door fully open, you were nearly tackled with the biggest hug from Sasha. 

"Y/N!!!" She screamed, hugging you tight. "O-ow..." You gasped. She quickly loosened her hug and grabbed your shoulders.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Sasha smiled. You stepped inside and shut the door behind you. "I need to change." You lifted your shirt off over your head. It was a plain shirt they had put on you in the infirmary.

You opened your drawer to look through the few shirts you owned.

"Ouch, that looks painful." Sasha said, staring at your bare back. You walked over to the mirror and looked over your shoulder at your bruised back. A stitched line ran along your upper back. _I remember something about having stitches..._

Your shoulder was even worse, an array of dark blues and purples. You remembered how it felt, that titan's hand hitting you. "It's fine." You said, walking back over to your dresser and throwing on a comfy green shirt. Sasha waited by the door eagerly.

"Ready?" She asked. "Yeah." 

Sasha swung the door open and walked along side you in the hall, "I'm starving." You held a hand to your stomach as you walked, "Yeah, me too." 

You sat down at a table with Sasha, Connie, and Jean and started to eat.

You took a bite from your bread roll and looked up to see Levi staring from a few tables back. Hange sat across from him. He quickly looked away. 

You listened to Connie and Jean goof around while you finished your breakfast. Sasha caught up with you while you walked down the hall to find Armin.

"You had amnesia after you hit your head, didn't you?" Sasha asked. "A little." You admitted. "You seemed a little dazed, you should just relax." She said.

"I'm going to kill the female titan." You muttered. Sasha looked at you with a bit of shock, just as Armin appeared. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" You told Sasha.

"Sure." She said, walking away. You and Armin went outside and started to walk around the courtyard. He explained how they suspected the female titan was Annie Leonhart and that they'd be going to Stohess District to attempt to capture her.

"I'm going too." You said.

"You can't. You're injured." Armin said. _If Levi is going to be there in a potentially dangerous situation, then I'm going to be there._

"Annie trusts me. I should be there. I can help." You argued.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. Didn't Levi tell you?" He asked.

"What makes you think that?" You snapped. Armin smiled at your defensiveness.

"It's fine, I won't tell anyone." He smiled. You sighed, "Okay. Do you wanna go train then? I will be good to fight by tomorrow."

"I don't think you should be. I'm going to talk with Mikasa, I'll see you later." He said.

You quickly looked around the courtyard and found Jean and Connie practicing hand combat. "Hey, can I join?" You asked. They both paused to give you a blank stare.

You gave Jean a gentle push on the shoulder, "Let's go." You smiled. "Okay, fine." He shrugged. You reached with your right hand and grabbed his arm. You pulled it straight and were just about to flip him over you when you were intercepted by none other than Captain Levi.

"Hey. Brats.." He said, standing between you and Jean. "I was just getting a little training in." You said. "Absolutely not. You were told to rest today, right?" Levi asked, giving you an intense stare. Connie and Jean exchanged a glance.

"Yes, that's right, Captain." You said. He took a step towards you and motioned towards the door. "Go inside." He said lowly. You quickly walked back inside.

_Surely he meant for me to go back to his room._

You walked back to his room and laid down on his bed, finally feeling relaxed. _That was stupid. What was I thinking? Levi's gonna be so mad._

You pushed your head into the pillow and got comfortable under the blankets. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, it smelled so clean...


	9. Listen To Me

You drifted off into a sleep and began having a dream. You were in Stohess District, walking down the street with a friend. It was nice. You woke up. _It's a sign. I definitely need to go._

After opening your eyes, you realized it was already almost sunset. You felt a hand brush the hair off your face. Levi stood beside the bed with his fingers stroking your cheek. "Levi..." You smiled and sat up, rubbing your tired eyes.

"Crazy girl..." He said softly, looking down at you.

"Sorry...I shouldn't have been trying to train earlier." You said softly. Levi's hand fell down to your chin, gripping it and forcing you to look up at him, "I'd say you should be punished, but your injuries are punishment enough."

"Please...let me go to Stohess with you and the others tomorrow. I will capture Annie." You said.

Levi sat down on the bed beside you, "I'd like if you stayed here."

"I...I can't." You pleaded, looking desperately into his tired eyes.

"Can I see your injuries?" He asked. You nodded, turning your back to him and pulling off your shirt. You felt his fingers lightly touching over the bruises on your back and shoulder.

"I know you want to go. But this..." You felt his lips kiss gently on the center of your back. "It's fine." You argued. 

"No. You're not going." He sighed, placing both a hand on each of your shoulders. "I'm going." You argued, leaning back to fall into his arms. He looked down at your waist, your chest, then up to your eyes. He leaned forward to kiss your forehead.

"Who do you think is in charge here?" He asked, running his fingers over your breasts.

"I want to go." You said, ignoring his question.

"You're in no position to give orders." He said softly, turning his head to the side as his hands ran up your chest to your neck while you gazed up at him.

You couldn't wait any longer. You sat up and turned around to kiss him. You felt him smile a bit while kissing you. He quickly towered over you, gently laying you on your back on the bed. His right hand held your face, his fingers curling under your jaw. His left hand felt up and down your body.

The tips of his hair touched your forehead as you made out with him. You let in a gasp between kisses.

He paused, sitting up to start unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers fumbled at the buttons before he pulled it off and leaned back down to keep kissing you. Your breasts pressed against his warm chest and racing heartbeat.

"Ah," He breathed, starting to pull his pants down. You opened your legs a bit so that he'd be laying in between them, on top of you. He felt down and slipped his fingers just underneath the waistband of your pants.

"Take them off." You breathed. "Tsk." He smiled, leaning back down to give you slower kisses as he started to unbutton your pants. You gripped onto his arm, his muscles even more pronounced.

"Y/N..." He breathed, tugging your pants down eagerly. He leaned down into your ear, "I want to fuck you so bad."

You sat up on your elbows and reached down to start to pull your pants down, "Then let's do it." You pulled your waistband down a bit before grunting and squeezing your eyes shut. _My fucking shoulder._

"Lay down." Levi said. You sighed and laid your head back on the pillow. You kept your eyes closed as you felt him pull your pants all the way off. He dragged his palm up the inside of your thigh. He felt up to the thin, wet fabric between your legs.

You opened your eyes halfway, looking down at him as he turned his head back to you. "You're still injured and I'll hurt you if you we fuck." He said, leaning close to the skin on your stomach and kissing it.

"But I still want to make you feel good...hear you gasp and moan...and beg for it..." He whispered, taking two fingers and rubbing slow circles through your panties. You clenched the bedsheets beside you.

"Take them off." You begged, watching him kiss up your stomach.

He pressed a little harder when he circled near your clit and you felt yourself pushing against his fingers. You grabbed his arm and pulled it towards you, making him apply more pressure.

He kissed up to your breast, gripping it with his free hand and then begin sucking gently. You couldn't help but squirm a bit as he hit your clit in just the right spot. You squeezed his wrist between your thighs, sinking into the bed.

"Stay still." He demanded, finally reaching underneath your panties while looking up at your face. He stroked up you, feeling right outside your entrance. You let out a little moan and you caught a glimpse of his smile.

"You like it when I do that, don't you? Tell me." He breathed, drawing circles just around your entrance while you grinded against his fingers. "Yeah." You moaned, pushing your head back into the pillow as your eyes rolled back.

You squeezed the bedsheets harder as you felt him kiss your lower belly and start working his way down. He pushed two fingers in you and slowly pulled them back out, taking all your wetness with them.

"You're so fucking wet." He muttered. You felt his breath trickling over you, before he started to lick circles around your clit.

You reached down to clench his hair in your hand. Your back arched, pushing you closer against his tongue. "Ah, Levi," You cried. Levi started to thrust his fingers in and out of you while he sucked on your clit. Your eyes looked down at him, a bead of sweat dripping down his brow. He looked back at you from the corner of his eyes. Your head rolled back into the pillow, "Ah." You moaned.

"Good girl." He said lowly, pushing his fingers in deep and vibrating them. You bit your lip, feeling a numbness reach your fingertips as you tried to keep your grasp on the bedsheets.

"Fuck." You gasped as your teeth slipped off your lower lip. He looked up at you while he rubbed your clit with his other hand in a rhythm, "Come on." He breathed. You looked down at him again, locking eyes.

You gasped, closing your thighs over his wrist again and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come for me baby." He whispered, his eyes alluring. You pushed against his body, feeling your vision go blurry and jerking as a pulsing sensation washed over your body.

You moaned, squeezing onto his shoulder and pressing the side of your face into the pillow. You took a deep breath inhale and exhale as your thighs trembled uncontrollably.

Levi slowly pulled his fingers out from you and lightly dragged them over your entrance. "God damn you're sexy." He breathed.

"Fuck." You breathed, opening your eyes. Levi laid down beside you and you laid your head on his chest, still trying to breathe regularly.

"How do you feel?" He asked, lightly rubbing your shoulder. 


End file.
